


Amnésie Passagère

by Emmawh



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Teen Angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmawh/pseuds/Emmawh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils devaient en parler. </p>
<p>Cela faisait des semaines qu’ils évitaient cette discussion. Des mois même. Mais parler, c’était déjà mettre une importance qu’ils refusaient de s’attribuer. Parler, c’était rendre les choses réelles. Parler, c’était définir. Parler c’était avouer. Parler, c’était mettre des mots sur des choses qui ne reposaient sur rien de définissable. Parler, c’était définitivement beaucoup trop compliqué.</p>
<p>Day 2 Hijack Week June</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnésie Passagère

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Voici un nouveau One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la Hijack Week de Juin dernier.
> 
> Le thème était cette citation " Then I won’t speak. Just let me show you » ( How To Train Your Dragon )"
> 
> Un grand merci à Katenoire pour ses corrections et ses conseils, et à Remus J. Potter-Lupin pour son soutien indéfectible. 
> 
> Je vous laisse le découvrir et on se revoit en bas :)
> 
> Bonne lecture

Ils devaient en parler. 

Cela faisait des semaines qu’ils évitaient cette discussion. Des mois même. Mais parler, c’était déjà mettre une importance qu’ils refusaient de s’attribuer. Parler, c’était rendre les choses réelles. Parler, c’était définir. Parler c’était avouer. Parler, c’était mettre des mots sur des choses qui ne reposaient sur rien de définissable. Parler, c’était définitivement beaucoup trop compliqué.

Hiccup l’avait regardé ce jour-là, alors qu’il renfilait son T-Shirt, assis au bord du lit. Les yeux verts avaient scruté ce dos à la peau si pâle, qu’il commençait à connaître à force de le sentir sous ses doigts. Il pouvait distinguer chaque muscle, apparaissant ou disparaissant selon les ombres et la lumière. Il pouvait encore voir dans sa tête les images de ce corps fin, se mouvant avec chaleur contre le sien. Cette même chaleur qui s’apaisait doucement au bas de son ventre.

Jack se retourna vers Hiccup.

« Il faut que j’y aille. »

Ce dernier hocha de la tête, se redressant. Il tendit une main molle vers son sous-vêtement abandonné au pied du lit. 

Rien de tout cela n’avait de sens.

 

xXxXxXxXx

 

La première fois qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés ici, rien ne s’était déroulé comme prévu. Si toutefois l’on pouvait dire qu’ils avaient eu un programme à la base. Ils revenaient d’une soirée arrosée où Jack et Hiccup avaient bu plus que de raison. Jack avait passé la soirée à essayer d’attirer l’attention de Tatiana, redoublant de pitrerie pour la faire rire. Il n’avait cependant réussi qu’à lui extirper un rictus amusé, ce qui avait été pour le jeune homme le sommet de sa soirée. 

Hiccup, lui, le regardait d’un œil amusé. Son ami avait vraiment l’air ridicule, risible. Tout en Jack Overland n’inspirait que la frivolité, l’insouciance et l’expansivité. Il pouvait être si pénible et si insistant par moment qu’il n’en fallait pas plus pour que vous vous laissiez corrompre et vous mettre à rire avec lui.

Il avait fini rendre les armes et à laisser échapper son fou-rire au lieu de s’en moquer et s’était laissé offrir plusieurs tournées. Il avait laissé Jack se répandre en théories fumeuses sur le pouvoir de la séduction et qui se promettait haut et fort qu’un jour, Tatiana craquerait et se rendrait compte qu’il était génial. L’affirmation avait fait lever les yeux au ciel du brun aux taches de rousseur, mais devant son air dépité, il lui assura que oui, un jour, il parviendrait à ses fins. Jack déclara qu’avoir un meilleur ami comme Hiccup, ça n’avait pas de prix et qu’il ne changerait pour rien au monde ce qu’il y avait entre eux. S’en étaient suivi une bonne dizaine de « Santé ! ».

 

Sauf que ce soir-là, ils avaient couchés ensemble. Sur le canapé du brun, dans l’entrée. 

A dire vrai, ils n’avaient même pas pensé à réfléchir. Il n’y eu pas de pourquoi, ni de comment. Tout ceci n’avait été que de l’ordre d’une pulsion, d’un frôlement, d’un désir incontrôlé, semblant sortir de nulle part. Maladroitement, certes. Il s’agissait d’un simple échange de chaleur, qui avait duré finalement peu de temps. Il ne fut pas suivi par des bisous ou des câlins. Ils s’étaient juste regardés, incrédules et pantelants, ne sachant que dire ou que faire.

Ils avaient dormi séparés cette nuit-là. Hiccup dans sa chambre, Jack quant à lui n’avait pas bougé du canapé de l’entrée. Ils eurent un sommeil alourdi par la boisson.

Quand le lendemain au réveil leurs regards se croisèrent dans la cuisine, un silence s’installa durant quelques minutes. Puis, d’un commun accord, dans les yeux de l’autre, ils choisirent de ne pas évoquer ce qui s’était passé la nuit dernière. Rien ne fut dit. Rien ne devait être dit.

 

Jack et Hiccup avaient décidé qu’il ne s’était rien passé. Ils avaient camouflé ce moment d’intimité dans leur esprit sous une grosse étiquette nommée « Amnésie passagère ». 

Et la vie reprit son cours. Ils agissaient parfaitement, comme si rien ne s’était passé. Jack continuait à courir après les filles, Hiccup continuait de se moquer de lui et ils continuaient à en rire, à s’envoyer des piques et à traîner au North’s Café avec leur groupe d’amis. On aurait pu croire que rien n’avait changé.

Hiccup et Jack ne voulaient pas que cela change. Ils étaient bien comme ça, en amis. Et ce n’était pas une amnésie passagère qui allait tout briser. C’était beaucoup trop important. Ils avaient besoin l’un de l’autre, plus qu’ils n’étaient capables de se l’avouer. 

 

Avant la bande, avant de se rencontrer par l’intermédiaire de cette bande hétéroclite, ils n’étaient que des éléments solitaires.

Ils ne cherchaient que quelqu’un avec qui partager leurs têtes, leurs idées. Tous deux rêvaient, au fond, d’une personne capable de les comprendre sans avoir été obligé de dire quoi que ce soit. Quelqu’un sur qui se reposer, avec qui l’on était pas obligé de se justifier. Juste être comme ils voulaient être.

Et ils avaient trouvé en cette amitié ce qui s’en rapprochait le plus. Ils se sentaient enfin complets.

 

Mais leurs amnésies, leurs « Black Out » revinrent les titiller insidieusement. Ce fut à nouveau impromptu, déstabilisant, et néanmoins si…indispensable sur le moment. 

Il avait suffit d’un frôlement, d’un regard un peu trop intense, pour qu’Hiccup se retrouve acculé contre le meuble de sa cuisine, haletant, pressant le corps fin de son ami contre lui, tandis que la main de Jack trouvait son chemin jusqu’à son membre durci par un plaisir dont il ne savait (et ne voulait) pas savoir la provenance. Les lèvres de son ami s’étaient attaquées à son cou, à sa nuque, à sa mâchoire et il s’était laissé aller.

 

A nouveau, ils décidèrent de mettre leurs cerveaux en pause et de ne plus rien partager d’autre que leurs gémissements et la sensation de leurs hanches brûlantes se collant l’une à l’autre pour la seconde fois en quelques semaines.

Les deux garçons refusaient d’accepter l’idée qu’il pouvait s’agir de plus qu’une forte amitié. L’amitié, c’était « normal », balisé, rassurant. 

Le sexe, c’était… autre chose. Une autre affaire.  
Des autres eux. Cela n’avait rien à voir avec eux. Rien du tout. 

 

Sauf qu’un jour, Hiccup se surprit à en vouloir plus. Il fut le premier des deux à se poser un jour, à oser se mettre face à cette question qui l’obsédait.

Que se passait-il vraiment avec Jack ?

Il sera les poings devant sa tasse de café qui refroidissait. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si compliqué ? 

Il s’agissait plus seulement que de se rendre compte que Jack et lui avaient dépassé le simple stade de l’amitié qui les unissaient et ce qui les avaient poussé à le faire. 

Bien que cette question était déjà épineuse, il n’y avait pas que ça. Prendre le temps de répondre à cette question, engendrerait un autre problème. Et une autre question, plus floue encore. 

Etaient-ils gays ? Hiccup soupira en passant ses mains sur son visage. Dieu, qu’il détestait de devoir se poser cette question. Il n’était pas du genre à aimer les étiquettes. Même pire que ça, il les détestaient. Ces étiquettes avaient toujours régi son existence, depuis qu’il était gamin. Le bizarre. L’Inutile. Le Nerd. Le fayot. L’artiste. La déception paternelle. L’arête de poisson parlante. L’erreur. 

Il en avait assez, il refusait de continuer à s’infliger lui-même ce supplice, alors qu’il était désormais assez grand et libre de choisir. Pourquoi devrait-il se coller lui même une putain d’étiquette sur ce qu’il ressentait ? Après tout, personne n’était au courant. Il n’y avait que Jack et lui. Jack, celui avec qui justement, il n’avait jamais eu à subir la moindre qualification. Celui avec lequel il était le plus lui-même. Personne n’avait à savoir si il était hétéro, gay, bisexuel ou même zoophile. 

 

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de ça ? Lui, le pouvait, de ça, il en était presque sûr.

Mais est-ce que Jack… ?

Ses mains tremblèrent un peu plus autour de sa tasse.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Quant à Jack, il avait plutôt choisi la fuite. Non pas la fuite loin d’Hiccup, ça, il ne pouvait pas l’envisager. Le brun aux taches de rousseur, ses sarcasmes et ses obsessions étranges pour tout et n’importe quoi et son humour si peut conventionnel lui étaient trop précieux.

Mais il avait choisi de ne se poser aucune question. Aucune. Pour lui, rien ne devait changer. Rien du tout. Pas d’un iota. Les questions avaient toujours fait peur à Jack Overland. Plus que n’importe quoi d’ailleurs.

Puis, leurs Black Out reprirent. Ce fut bientôt, en plus d’une envie, une nécessité, un besoin. A chaque nouvelle étreinte, ils allaient plus loin, plus loin dans les sensations, plus loin dans la découverte du corps de l’autre. Et tout cela, sans dire un mot.

Malheureusement, ils eurent bientôt de plus en plus de mal à faire comme si de rien n’était. Leur amitié s’effilochait. Ils se mirent à ne plus vraiment se confier. Ils étaient devenus à la fois plus proches et plus distants. Leur mutisme devint prison, où ils ne confiaient plus rien. Ils n’échangeaient plus rien, hormis leurs baisers, leurs gémissements.

Tout ceci n’avait aucun sens et chacun en souffraient. Ils s’étaient tellement habitués à la chaleur de l’autre, qu’un jour, ils durent se rendre à l’évidence. Les limites de leur amitié, qui leur semblaient si parfaites, étaient devenues confuses, étirées, comme si un souffle de vent avait éparpillé le sable autour d’eux.

Ils n’avaient plus le choix. 

Ils devaient en parler.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Ce qui les amena cet après-midi là, au moment où Jack allait partir, tentant une fois de plus de fuir et de se voiler la face. 

« - Jack… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose »

 

Mais Hiccup en avait assez. Il en avait assez de fuir. Assez de voir Jack s’enfuir à nouveau loin de lui. D’avoir cette impression terrifiante de le sentir s’éloigner de plus en plus, le laissant plus seul que jamais face à ses questions.

« - Je crois que… que les amis qui couchent ensemble, et qui se disent être de simples amis, ça n’existe pas, Jack… »

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs s’était figé dans le couloir qui menait à la sortie.

« -S’il te plaît Jack…regarde-moi. »

Jack ne bougea pas, mais ses épaules s’étaient tendues à l’extrême. 

« - Pour une fois, aie le courage de me regarder en face et de me dire que ce n’est plus ce que l’on croit vivre depuis quelques mois… Je t’en prie, Jack… »

Silence. Hiccup se leva du lit et se dirigea à pieds nus vers son ami, toujours de dos. 

« - S’il te plaît… Ne me laisse pas encore une fois avec un putain de vide à la con… Qu’est-ce qui nous est arrivé ? »

Il s’approcha encore et doucement, enlaça la taille du jeune homme et posa son front contre son dos. Il sentit les muscles se tendre sous la pression, mais il ne bougea pas. Quelques secondes passèrent, lourdes comme elles l’avaient rarement été. 

Il devait le faire. 

Hiccup prit une respiration difficile et se lança à nouveau.

« - …Quoi qu’on aie… fait, toutes ces choses que l’ont s’est…montrées. Si… tu en as honte….si tu regrettes ce qui s’est passé, aie au moins le courage de me le dire… »

« - Arrête Hiccup. » souffla Jack, doucement, d’une voix ténue. S’il te plaît… »

« - Non. Je n’arrêterai rien du tout. J’en ai assez d’être dans le flou. Parce que tu sais quoi, Jack ? Et bien…moi, je ne regrette rien. Rien du tout. Ça… ça s’est vraiment passé… J’ai voulu le cacher parce que je… je ne le comprenais pas… »

Bon sang, ce qu’il lui en coûtait de dire ça à haute voix… Hiccup avait l’impression que dans son ventre une boule horrible s’était formée, comme si à présent, rien, rien du tout ne pourrait être comme avant.

Jack ne disait toujours rien. Il était pétrifié, terrifié par les mots d’Hiccup qui devenaient dangereusement réels, qui faisaient écho dans son crâne. Ce dernier continua, hésitant.

« - Mais chaque putain de baiser…chaque…caresse… chaque fois que je t’ai senti… (il avala difficilement) en… en moi, chacun de mes… gémissements, je ne l’ai jamais regretté, au fond de moi je le sais… »

La voix d’Hiccup flancha. Mais à présent qu’il avait crevé l’abcès, le flot de paroles coulait sans qu’il ne puisse le stopper. Il allait trop gardé, trop engrangé. 

« - Peut-être que…ça n’a pas le sens que l’ont aurait…souhaité lui donner, c’est vrai…Mais bordel, fais-moi sentir que cela été quelque chose. Que ça s’est vraiment passé… Dis-le moi, Jack. Dis-moi que cela fait longtemps que n’a cessé d’être des amis…Qu’est--»

«- Est-ce que tu as peur, Hicc ? » La voix de Jack venait de claquer dans l’air. Le brun lâcha la taille de son ami, laissant ses bras tomber le long de son corps, mais ne bougea pas plus.

« - … Affreusement… »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l’échange, Jack se retourna, lentement. Ses pupilles bleues glacées étaient voilées. Dans ce voile, Hiccup pouvait y lire toutes les contradictions du monde. Sa bouche s’ouvrit pour parler, mais aucun son n’en sortit. Son ami ouvrit la sienne et souffla.

« - Ecoute, Hicc’, ce n’est qu’avec toi que j’ai … ça… Je ne regarde pas les autres…garçons. J’aime… les filles aussi… Ce n’est qu’avec…toi…»

Le brun planta ses yeux dans ceux de Jack, qui les baissa vivement.

« - Je…je ne veux pas être gay, Hiccup…»

« - Mais… je crois que…personne ne le veut, Jack . On l’est ou non, c’est tout… », Bredouilla le brun, ébranlé par la réponse.

« - Non attends, Hiccup... Je ne peux pas. » reprit le jeune homme d’une voix cassée. « - Je suis terrifié, Hicc. Tout ceci me terrifie plus que tout. Je ne peux pas te dire que je ne veux pas être… avec toi, vraiment avec toi, parce que ça serait un mensonge. Mais… »

Il avala sa salive et se mordit la lèvre.

« - Mais je ne peux pas te dire que tout ceci ne me fait pas flipper. Ce serait un mensonge pire encore. Que devoir me dire que les hommes…’fin, qu’un homme me plaît, qui va falloir que je… dise à tout le monde… me faire traiter de pédale… risquer d’être malheureux, de …rendre malheureux ou honteux tout ceux qui m’entourent… De te rendre malheureux toi… Je me terrifie, Hiccup. »

Il fit une pause. Ses mains tremblaient. 

«- Ose me dire que c’est pas ça qui te fait peur à toi aussi. Dis-moi que je ne suis pas tout seul. »

Hiccup était resté silencieux, et avait des fourmis dans les jambes. La boule sans son ventre se déchaînait de plus en plus et il avait l’impression d’avoir la nausée. Il ravala.

« Oui, j’ai peur. Peur de ce regard que les autres vont… pourraient porter sur nous. Peur de tout ce que ça va engendrer. Peur de mon père, peur de mes amis. J’ai peur. Mais… ça je pourrais le supporter si l’on peut l’affronter à deux… »

« - Ce dont j’ai le plus peur… c’est ce que tu penses de moi. Que tu me rejettes. Que tu me mentes. Que tu t’éloignes, comme je te sens t’éloigner. Que tu nies… Que tu me dises que tu ne veux pas de moi, ni comme ami et encore moins comme… amant. Que tout n’était ça n’était qu’un mensonge. Je veux te retrouver Jack. Je veux… mon Jack. Ne me laisse pas avec ça. Je ne cherche pas à nous imposer sous un mot, je ne veux pas d’étiquette comme des morceaux de viande… Nous valons mieux que ça… Je te veux toi, c’est tout…»

 

Il avait tout dit en regardant ses pieds, terrifié à l’idée de croiser les yeux de Jack. Il continua, d’une voix basse.

« Et si tu veux arrêter… alors ne me touche plus » 

Une paire de bras fins l’attira soudain en avant et il se retrouva plaqué contre ce torse où il avait niché son nez, ses baisers et ses caresses une heure plus tôt. 

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes sans bouger, sans dire un mot. Dans leurs esprits, tout se brouillait. Leurs corps étaient épuisés par ce qui avait enfin osé être dit. 

Jack avait laissé parler son corps, une fois de plus. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Mais la seule chose dont il était sûr, c’est qu’il ne pourrait pas se passer d’Hiccup. Que ce dernier puisse croire qu’il pourrait le rejeter. De la même manière qu’il lui était impossible, même en étant simplement son ami, de passer une journée sans avoir envie de lui parler, de l’entendre, de l’avoir à ses côtés. 

Mais parfois montrer tout ça par des gestes ne suffisait pas. Aujourd’hui, montrer ne suffisait plus. Alors, il prit sa décision. 

« - Moi non plus Hicc, je ne regrette pas ce qu’on a fait… ce qu’on est devenus… J’en avais envie et j’en ai…toujours envie. » dit-il, le plus sincèrement du monde, en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux d’Hiccup.

Ce dernier resserra son étreinte, pour ne plus le lâcher. 

 

XxXxXxXxXx

 

Cela n’effaça pas le problème. Ça n’effaça pas non plus les peurs, loin de là. 

Mais ils avaient mis les choses à plat, du moins une partie. Ils avaient osé se parler. Ne laisser enfin parler que leur cœur, mettre à bas le masque, les façades. Les amnésies passagères.

Ami. Amant. Meilleur ami. Amoureux. Camarade de fac. Partenaire. Gay. Hétéro. Bisexuel. 

Aucun de ces mots n’étaient le bon. Parce que c’était plus que ça. Beaucoup plus que ça. Ils étaient toutes ces choses à la fois. Parce que les relations et les humains n’étaient jamais aussi simples que ça.

Les deux relations ne pouvaient pas être vécues en parallèles. Au contraire, elles étaient étroitement liées. Même pire, elles n’avaient jamais été deux. Peut-être au fond qu’elles n’avaient jamais faites qu’un. 

Ce jour-là, fut la première d’une longue série de discussions, qui leur permit de construire petit à petit ce qu’ils appelaient sommairement « Jack et Hiccup » 

Ils avaient accepté le fait que cela ne serait pas facile, ça, c’était certain. Mais que tant qu’ils oseraient à nouveau se parler, il y aurait toujours quelque chose de gagné.

Ce fut néanmoins à partir de ce jour, que l’étiquette de leurs « Amnésie Passagères », de leurs « Black Out » tomba définitivement. 

Et c’était déjà un pas.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà :) J'espère que vous avez apprécié !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé surtout,
> 
> A très bientôt,
> 
> Emmawh


End file.
